Prit en flagrant délit de plaisir
by Justane
Summary: Dean devant un Film X ...Tout va bien jusqu'a ce que Castiel ne débarque en plein milieu de son plaisir solitaire...    DESTIEL
1. Chapter 1

**Me voici de retour pour ma deuxième fiction, toujours sur Dean et Castiel... Je préviens que cette histoire m'a été insipirée par l'épisode 10 de la saison 6 De Supernatural. Donc pour ceux qui ne l'aurait pas, il y a un petit Spoiler. Je peux dire qu'un passage dans cet épisode m'a particulièrement plu ... **

**En éspérant que ma petite fiction vous plaise, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture. Et surtout, ne partez pas sans laisser votre avis, positif ou négatif ! **

* * *

Dean s'ennuyait. Il tournait en rond dans sa chambre d'hôtel depuis des heures, le sommeil ne voulant pas venir le voir. Sam était partit dans un Bar prendre du bon temps et Dean n'avait pas voulu le suivre. Depuis son retour des Enfers, son petit frère était pour lui, comme un étranger. Dean n'arrivait plus à partager, à retrouver ces moments complices qu'il avait avec lui.

Plus les jours passaient, plus ils s'éloignaient l'un de l'autre…

Dean chassa ses pensées négatives de la tête. Elles étaient la cause de ses insomnies depuis des semaines déjà.

Il regarda l'heure sur le réveil posé près du lit. 1H10 du matin.

Dean poussa un soupir de frustration mais s'allongea sur le lit malgré tout. Il se débarrassa de son jean et de sa chemise et les jeta sur le lit vide à côté de lui.

- Ce silence va me rendre barge …dit-il à voix haute pour lui-même.

Son regard balaya la chambre, comme pour chercher quelque chose qui l'aiderait enfin à tomber dans les bras de Morphée…

Au dessus de la télévision, il vit un prospectus. Il se leva, le prit et retourna s'asseoir sur le lit, son dos adossé au mur.

*** Chaîne pour Adultes ***

*** Veuillez entrer le code à 4 chiffres pour accéder à cette chaîne ***

Dean regarda le papier dans sa main.

- Oh et puis pourquoi pas, ça fait longtemps…

Il alluma la télévision, composa le code à 4 chiffres que le réceptionnaire avait donné aux garçons_ « Il sait vendre sa chaîne lui ! Le malin… »_ Pensa Dean.

*** Au programme de ce soir ***

*** Le pompier à l'assaut du pensionnat de jeunes filles ***

*** La baby Sitter et le livreur de Pizza ***

*** L'infirmière pas farouche ***

Dean hésita, comme si par le titre, il pouvait deviner la « qualité » du film.

Il valida pour le film numéro deux : « La baby Sitter et le livreur de Pizza ».

_Bouffe et Sexe, un bon programme !_ Pensa Dean.

Il s'installa plus confortablement dans le lit, posa un coussin dans le bas de son dos, croisa les jambes devant lui. Il s'ouvrit une bière, en prit une gorgée et la posa sur la table de chevet.

Il appuya sur « Play » et le film commença.

Une Pin-up blonde apparut à l'écran, vêtu d'une mini jupe d'écolière et de talons aiguilles.

_« Sexy la Baby Sitter ! »_ Pensa Dean.

Après quelques minutes de dialogues passionnants, comme à chaque fois dans ce genre de films, le livreur de Pizza fit son apparition.

_* Je viens livrer votre commande Mademoiselle !_

_Merci Monsieur ! Mais je n'ai pas assez d'argent pour vous payer.._

_Ce n'est pas grave, j'accepte le paiement en nature aussi…_

_Alors entrez, je vais vous payer à ma manière ! *_

Dean aurait du déjà sentir un mouvement dans son boxer mais rien ne se passa. Ce film lui faisait autant d'effet que le journal de 20H.

- Allez quoi …

Dean grognait contre lui-même. Comme pour se motiver, il posa sa main droite sur son anatomie et commença à se caresser. Il ferma les yeux, comme pour mieux se concentrer. Après quelques minutes de caresses douces et entreprenantes, il se résilia a arrêter. Rien ne se passait.

_Bon, on va passer aux choses sérieuses alors. Hors de question que je reste comme ça, amorphe devant un porno ! _Pensa Dean.

Il glissa sa main à l'intérieur de son caleçon et se re-concentra sur son plaisir solitaire.

Malheureusement, sans résultats concluants.

- Bonjour Dean.

Dean sursauta au son de cette voix et dans la seconde suivante, enleva la main de son caleçon.

Il ouvrit les yeux et vit Castiel au pied de son lit, le fixant du regard comme lui seul en avait le secret.

- Cass ! Bordel de Merde ! Ne….Ne refais jamais ça !

Dean sentit ses joues s'empourprer. Prit en flagrant délit d'indécence devant un Ange…Et pas n'importe lequel.

- Qu'est-ce que tu faisais Dean ? Castiel penchait la tête , comme à chaque fois que quelque chose l'intriguait.

Dean se sentait tellement gêné et avait été si surprit par l'apparition de Castiel qu'il n'avait pas réalisé que le film X était toujours en mode lecture.

* Oui ! Oui ! Oh Ouiiiiiii ! *

Castiel se retourna vers la télévision, se demandant ce qu'il se passait. Dean ne savait plus ou se mettre. Et bizarrement, il commençait à ressentir des petits picotements au niveau du bas ventre.

_« Ah non, c'est pas le moment ! »_ Pensa-t-il.

- Dean, quel est donc ce film ? Pourquoi la jeune fille crie t-elle comme ça ?

Castiel se retourna vers ce dernier, attendant une explication.

Dean se redressa et posa nonchalamment un oreiller sur son boxer.

- Oh non Cass, tu vas pas m'embarquer dans une discussion sur un porno !

-Un…Porno ?

- Cass ….Dean se passa la main sur le visage. Regardes l'écran, ils sont pas en train de se faire la lecture , si ?

Castiel se focalisa sur l'écran avec un ton des plus sérieux dit :

- Non, en effet Dean. Ces deux personnes sont totalement nues.

Castiel, sans se rendre compte de la situation, alla s'asseoir sur le lit, juste à côté de Dean. Ce dernier, surprit, essaya de se décaler, mais encore un centimètre et il finirait par terre. Il se tourna vers son ami , prêt à lui demander des explications sur son apparition en plein milieu de la nuit, mais aucun son ne sortit de sa bouche.

Castiel était si concentré sur l'écran qu'il ne voyait même pas Dean le fixer du regard. Et bizarrement, ce dernier s'amusait de la situation.

- Cass ? Dis donc t'as le droit de regarder des films comme ça ! C'est interdit aux enfants !

Castiel, sans lâcher son regard du film dit :

- Je ne suis pas un enfant Dean.

Dean se mit à rire. Il y a encore quelques minutes, il était tranquillement seul en train d'essayer de prendre du bon temps, et maintenant, un ange était assis à côté de lui à regarder un film pornographique.

- Qu'Est-ce qui te fais rire Dean ?

Castiel tourna enfin son regard vers celui de Dean. Ce dernier se tenait les côtes tellement il riait.

- Cass ! C'est juste que …la situation est quand même assez unique !

Castiel eu un petit sourire.

Dean réussit enfin à se calmer après quelques minutes. Il se leva pour aller chercher une autre bière dans le petit frigo de la chambre.

- Cass, tu veux une bière ?

Ce dernier se tourna vers Dean et baissa les yeux. Il n'avait jamais vu Dean aussi peu vêtu et cela le mettait mal à l'aise.

- Oui, merci.

- Attends…t'es en train de rougir Cass ?

Dean se rapprocha de l'ange et lui tendit la bière.

- …

- Cass ? C'est le film qui te met mal à l'aise ? Ca peut se comprendre tu sais.

Sans attendre la réponse de ce dernier, il mit le film sur pause, plongeant la chambre dans un silence tranquille.

- Non c'est ..hum ..tu n'es pas beaucoup habillé c'est tout.

- Oh …

Dean se regarda et réalisa qu'il se promenait avec juste son caleçon et son tee Shirt sur le dos depuis l'apparition de Castiel.

- Je vais aller mettre un jean.

- Non ! Castiel se surprit lui-même. Il essaya de se rattraper comme il pouvait. Je veux dire, je ne veux pas t'embêter plus longtemps, je vais te laisser.

- Mais non restes Cass, ça me fait du bien d'avoir un peu de compagnie.

Dean retourna s'asseoir auprès de Castiel sur le lit.

- Alors dis moi, il regarda Castiel avec un air amusé , je te fais rougir ?

Castiel baissa les yeux, conscient de sentir ses joues s'empourprer de nouveau.

- Dean..je n'ai pas l'habitude de voir des corps dénudés.

- Mais tu te rappelles de Chastity ? Elle était pas avec une polaire sur le dos !

Castiel se souvenait d'elle en effet. Quand Dean l'avait emmené dans ce bar de Strip Tease, il ne s'était jamais sentis aussi gêné et mal à l'aise.

- Non bien sûr, mais c'est une femme.

Dean fronça les sourcils, ne comprenant pas ce que Castiel voulait dire.

- Mais justement. Un homme a le même corps que toi, il ne devrait pas y avoir de gêne.

Castiel plissa les yeux, comme hésitant sur la suite de la conversation. Il but une gorgée de bière, comme pour prendre du courage.

- Cass ? Dean voyait le malaise naître sur le visage de son ami, il voulait en connaître la raison.

- Dean, je ne suis pas sûr de vouloir en parler avec toi.

- Castiel, tu sais que tu peux tout me dire. On est passé par tellement d'épreuves tous les deux. Tu sais que je suis ton ami et que je suis là si t'as besoin de parler.

Il posa sa main sur l'épaule de Castiel. Ce contact provoqua des frissons sur sa poitrine ce qui surprit Dean. Castiel se tourna vers son ami et planta ses yeux bleus intense dans les siens.

Dean crut y voir du désir. Mais non, cela était impossible. _Pas Castiel._

- Cass, qu'Est-ce que…

Dean n'eu pas le temps de finir sa phrase. Les lèvres de Castiel se posèrent sur les siennes.

Avant de réaliser ce qui était en train de se passer, Castiel se recula vivement et se leva.

- Dean..Je..Excuses moi, je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris.

- Heu …C'est …pas grave Cass. C'est le film, ca t'as embrouillé l'esprit !

Il eu un petit rire nerveux, histoire de détendre l'atmosphère. Mais ce baiser l'avait perturbé. Parce que, si Castiel ne l'avait pas interrompu, il n'est pas sûr qu'il aurait pu le faire…

Castiel ne comprenait pas ce geste. Il n'avait jamais embrassé quelqu'un avant, et n'en avais jamais eu envie. Mais sur ce lit, face à Dean, il n'avait pas réfléchi, il avait agit pour une fois.

Il leva ses yeux, honteux, vers Dean.

- Dean, vraiment, je suis désolé. C'est la première fois que ca m'arrive.

- D'embrasser un mec ?

- Non…d'embrasser une personne.

- Un humain tu veux dire ? Dean ne voulait pas croire que Castiel n'avait jamais embrassé un Ange.

- Non…Je veux dire embrasser. C'était mon premier baiser.

- T'as jamais friccoté avec un Ange là haut ?

Voyant la tête de Castiel se pencher, Dean se rattrapa.

- Je veux dire, t'es jamais sortit avec une fille ? Enfin un Ange, enfin tu vois quoi.

Castiel baissa les yeux.

- Non …

- Ba merde, je m'attendais pas à ça.

Dean se sentit flatté. Castiel avait eu envie de découvrir ce que c'était d'embrasser quelqu'un avec lui. Il aurait du se sentir gêné, ou dégouté même. Mais non, il était content.

Et il dirait même qu'il avait aimé ce contact bref sur ses lèvres …

Il aurait bien envie de recommencer…


	2. Chapter 2

**En avant pour la chapitre 2 , merci pour vos commentaires les filles, je suis contente de savoir que mes p'tites histoires vous plaisent ;-)**

* * *

- Cass, viens t'asseoir près de moi.

Il tapota le rebord du lit, comme pour lui indiquer le chemin. Castiel hésita, ne sachant pas ce que cela voulait dire. Mais la tentation prit le dessus sur la raison…

Assit à côté de son ami, Castiel se sentait étrange. Il avait envie de disparaitre, d'aller se réfugier dans un endroit que lui seul connaissait, afin de comprendre le changement soudain qui se faisait en lui. Mais d'un autre côté, il n'avait pas envie de bouger. Il était à quelques centimètres de Dean…et il était si bien ici …

- Castiel, ne soit pas gêné. Pour tout te dire, je suis flatté que tu m'es choisis comme cobaye pour ton premier baiser.

- Tu n'es pas fâché contre moi ?

- Non.

- Je suis surprit , je l'avoue.

- Pourquoi ? Demanda Dean.

- Parce que tu es homme, et moi aussi. C'est contre nature.

- Cass, ce n'est pas contre nature. On a le droit d'embrasser qui on veut, que ce soit un homme, ou une femme.

- Mais toi, tu préfère les femmes. Dit Castiel.

- Oui. Mais tu sais, on ne sait jamais ce qui peut se passer…Il faut avant tout, rester ouvert d'esprit.

Castiel eu un petit sourire en coin.

- Qu'est-ce qui fait sourire, dis moi ?

- Moi qui pensais que tu étais un macho. J'ai entendu Sam te dire ça une fois. Je pense savoir que cela veut dire que tu aimes les femmes..beaucoup. Et pas les hommes.

- Ouai ba tout peux changer Cass…Crois moi, ca me surprend moi-même !

Castiel plissa les sourcils.

- Tu sous entends quoi Dean ?

Ce dernier se passa la main dans la nuque, ne sachant pas s'il devait continuer dans cette voix ou s'arrêter ici.

- Disons que ton baiser n'était pas…déplaisant.

Castiel eu un petit sourire. Il sentit un poids dans sa poitrine disparaître sous le coup de cet aveu.

- Pour moi non plus, ce baiser a été bref, mais agréable.

Dean leva ses yeux vers ceux de Castiel. Il était toujours frappé par l'intensité de son regard.

- Dean ….Castiel avait murmuré son prénom.

- Oui ? Dean avait tout juste réussi à sortir ce mot de sa bouche.

- J'ai envie de t'embrasser…encore.

- Alors fais-le …

La tension entre eux était telle qu'ils arrivaient tout juste à parler.

Castiel s'approcha de Dean tout en lenteur, faisant durer ce moment le plus longtemps possible. Ce dernier ferma les yeux, attendant ce baiser qu'il désirait tant.

Il sentit les lèvres de Castiel se poser à la commissure de ses lèvres. Un baiser doux, et tendre. Sans ouvrir les yeux, il attendait.

Castiel déposa alors un baiser sur sa paupière gauche. Puis la droite.

Dean sentit un désir nouveau naître en lui. Son boxer commença à le serrer….

Sans le vouloir, il eu un petit rire..

Castiel se recula, curieux de la réaction de ce dernier.

- Excuses moi Cass, c'est juste que…Pendant que je regardais le porno, je n'éprouvais rien du tout au niveau…de l'entre jambe. Et il suffit que tu m'embrasses au coin de ma bouche pour que je …enfin tu vois.

Castiel baissa ses yeux vers l'anatomie de Dean. Et , comme pour comparer, il porta son regard vers le sien.

- Dean … J'ai ce problème aussi. C'est grave ?

Dean ria de nouveau. L'innocence de Castiel était tout simplement adorable. Il prit la nuque de ce dernier et l'attira à lui.

- Non Cass, ca veut dire que tu aimes ce qui passe entre nous, en ce moment. Tu aimes sentir ma main dans ton cou ?

- Oui …Castiel ferma les yeux, comme pour ressentir encore plus ce contact.

- Et ma main dans tes cheveux … ? Tout en joignant le geste à la parole, Dean continuait ce petit jeu.

Castiel poussait des soupirs de plaisirs à chaque caresse de Dean.

- Et là ? Ca te fait quoi … ?

Dean se rapprocha de l'ange et déposa un baiser dans son cou. Castiel, sous le plaisir, pencha la tête sur le côté afin d'offrir complètement sa peau aux lèvres de Dean.

- C'est si agréable …

Son souffle se faisait court, il arrivait tout juste à garder les idées claires.

_« Je ne suis pas censé ressentir toutes ces émotions … » _Pensa-t-il soudainement.

Comme si les lèvres de Dean étaient soudainement toxiques, il se leva brutalement du lit et se dirigea vers la porte de la chambre.

Dean, encore si bien quelques instants plus tôt, ne comprit pas la réaction de Castiel. Il se tourna vers lui , les yeux écarquillés sous l'effet de surprise.

- Cass ? Qu'est-ce …

- Dean, je ne peux pas.

Castiel était dos à son ami, il se sentait incapable de le regarder en face. Il avait soudainement si honte de lui et de ses réactions humaines…

Dean, ne voulant pas parler à un dos, se leva et alla se poster en face de l'Ange. Il le força à accrocher son regard, attendant une explication.

- Dean, je…je ne peux pas continuer cette relation avec toi. Nous étions déjà proches avant, et ce baiser m'a…Mon devoir est de te protéger, toi et ton frère. J'ai peur que mes sentiments humains ne prennent le dessus un jour. Et que je ne sois plus apte à veiller sur vous.

- Cass, tu mélanges tout ! En quoi des émotions humaines peuvent interférer dans ton job ? Tu t'es rebellé pour nous, pour tes convictions ! Ne redeviens pas cet Ange coincé qui suivait les ordres comme un bon petit soldat ! - Dean prit une grande inspiration pour se calmer un peu - Cass, me tourne pas le dos toi aussi. J'ai déjà un frère sans son âme, je veux pas me retrouver avec un Ange qui refoule ses émotions ! J'ai besoin de toi !

Cette dernière phrase était sortit si naturellement que Dean en fut surprit. _« Pourquoi j'ai dis ça ? »_

Castiel leva la tête vers Dean, ne sachant plus quoi penser.

- Dean, je suis désolé de t'avoir blessé. Je sais que la situation avec Sam est déjà difficile pour toi, je ne voulais pas que tu te sentes encore plus mal. Je ne vais pas te laisser tomber. Je ne l'ai jamais fais, et je ne le ferais jamais. Mais pour ce baiser…je pense qu'il serait préférable pour nous deux de l'oublier.

- Non.

Dean avait dit cela avec tellement de conviction que Castiel en fut surprit.

- Mais Dean …Il ne faut …

- Castiel, tais toi et embrasse moi. Je m'en fous que tu sois un mec, je m'en fous que tu sois en plus un Ange. Je veux oublier que mon frère est à moitié un monstre, que son âme est en enfer avec Lucifer…Que je suis même pas sur de pouvoir le sauver. Je veux pas me retrouver seul, je veux sentir qu'on m'aime…

Dean avait les larmes aux yeux. Se confier ainsi était loin de ses habitudes mais il gardait toutes ces émotions en lui depuis tellement longtemps qu'il sentait que ça allait le bouffer de l'intérieur s'il n'exorcisait pas ses démons…

Castiel lâcha alors les armes et embrassa Dean. Parce qu'il ne supportait pas de le voir ainsi, perdu et comme seul au monde. Et parce qu'il en avait envie. _« Pourquoi renier ce que je ressens pour Dean ? J'aime être à ses côtés, c'est tout ce qui compte pour le moment… » _Pensa-t-il.

Castiel ne savait pas trop comment s'y prendre. Il picorait les lèvres de Dean, sans trop savoir comment faire. Ce dernier le laissait faire..Il trouvait que malgré ses hésitations, Castiel se débrouillait plutôt bien… _« Même très bien … » _Pensa-t-il.

Dean le prit par la taille pour se coller à lui. Il ne voulait pas le brusquer ni lui faire peur mais il avait besoin de sentir ce corps contre lui.

Castiel prit Dean par la nuque, geste que ce dernier avait exercé sur lui quelques minutes plus tôt. Il fut surprit quand il sentit la langue de son ami dessiner le contour de ses lèvres si parfaites… Il sentit ses jambes faiblirent sous l'effet de cette nouvelle sensation.

Dean poussa un petit rire, satisfait de lui.

Sans lâcher l'Ange, Dean força sa bouche à s'ouvrir pour goûter au plaisir de sentir la langue de Castiel se mêlée à la sienne.

Et a entendre le gémissement de ce dernier, il su qu'il était aussi satisfait que lui.

Avec regrets, ils se séparèrent, le souffle venant cruellement à leur manquer.

Sans lâcher Castiel, Dean réussit à dire :

- Wouahouu Cass, c'était intense. Je dirais même que j'ai jamais été embrassé comme ça.

- Je ne te crois pas Dean. Tu as embrassés beaucoup de filles, tu as de ..l'expérience. Mais c'est gentil quand même.

- Cass, saches que je ne mens jamais sur un baiser ou sur ..autre chose. Bref, crois-moi quand je te dis que ça a été un baiser…Wouahouuuu…..

Castiel eu un petit sourire en coin.

- Hey, pas la peine de faire le fière non plus !

Castiel se mit alors à rire, suivit de Dean.

- Merci Cass en tout cas…J'avais besoin de me sentir…vivant, en quelque sorte. Maintenant, si tu ne veux plus qu'on soit…proche, je comprendrais. Même si je t'avoue que j'ai envie qu'on continue. Bien que je ne sache pas où ca va nous mener….

- Moi non plus je n'en ai aucune idée Dean. Mais, même si ma raison me dis qu'il ne faut pas continuer, que c'est mal…Je ne veux pas redevenir un « bon petit soldat ».

- Excuse Cass, j'y ai été un peu fort en te disant ça…

- Non, ne t'inquiète pas. C'est toi qui a raison. Je n'ai pas fait tout ce chemin pour rien. Je ne veux pas revenir en arrière. Je ne suis plus le même, j'ai changé.

Dean se rapprocha et embrassa Castiel sur le front.

- Oui tu as changé….Et maintenant que j'arrive à te décoincer un peu, c'est pas pour revenir en arrière !

- Merci…

- Dis-moi Cass, je sais que je t'en demande beaucoup mais tu accepterais de rester avec moi, jusqu'à ce que je m'endorme ? On dirait un gamin de 5 ans je sais, mais j'ai tellement sommeil… Et Sam qu'est pas encore rentré…

- Bien sûr Dean.

Dean se dirigea vers son lit, serein et apaisé. _« Je vais peut être enfin trouvé le sommeil ce soir… »._

Il déplia le drap, se coucha et le rabattu sur lui. Il se tourna sur le côté. Castiel s'était installé sur le lit a côté de lui, tel un Ange Gardien veillant sur son protégé.

- Cass ?

- Oui ?

- Dis …hum…quitte à jouer le gamin, Est-ce que je pourrais avoir un dernier baiser ?

Dean lui fit un clin d'œil. _« Comment je peux dire non ? » _Pensa Castiel.

Sans dire un mot, ce dernier s'approcha de Dean, s'accroupis à sa hauteur, et doucement, posa un baiser sur ses lèvres…

Il se recula et éteignit la lumière.

- Dors bien Dean…Et ne t'inquiètes pas, je ne bouge pas jusqu'à ce que Sam arrive.

- Merci Cass…

Dean entendit Castiel retourner s'asseoir sur le lit voisin et, dans , un dernier souffle dit :

- Tu seras là demain soir aussi ?

- Si tu as besoin de moi, je serais là.

- Alors à demain alors….

- A demain Dean…

_« Vivement demain alors… » _pensa-t-il , avant de sombrer doucement dans un doux et chaleureux sommeil ….

* * *

**Et voilà ...j'éspère que vous avez aimé la lire...**


End file.
